The Bell
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: What else does Kazuki's bells mean? I ramble...please R&R, one-shot, two-part story. Jubei x Kazuki, Ban x Kazuki, Kazuki x Jubei x Toshiki, Ginji x Ban mentioned in the story. Please read...


The Bell 

A/N: I completely admit, it's entirely a shameless story just so I can get the infamous love triangle--no, not the Fuchoin-Kakei-Toshiki triangle, the OTHER one!--Ban/Kazuki/Jubei straight. ) Hell, I never knew that Ban was thrown into the mix until I visited Dakkanya ( h t t p : s 7 . i n v i s i o n f r e e . c o m /D a k k a n y a ) - without spaces joined it and made these great friends of mine--who are also very wonderful people and writers, and I am so not sucking up--that I knew that this pairing existed. ) Thanks guys!

And I've been very confused about some things in my life, so I'll let you experience them...through this very weird yet very nice--for me anyway--story, titled, "The Bells".

Disclaimer: ...okay, if I owned it, Kazuki'd be mine3 heh...

Warning: per usual...have I written something that's not slash??? No??? x3 I rest my case.

Was listening to: Blue's "You make me Wanna"

* * *

_He never knew when he had started to fall._

_Then again, he wasn't a hard man to fall for._

Midou Ban found himself once again, clutching the little round object of gold in his hand, the soft tinkling making his eyes water.

Three years.

Three long, painful years since his departure.

Midou Ban wasn't one to cry over someone's leaving Japan, but this person was very special.

He loved the man, loved before it gradually became too much. Frightened by his overprotective behaviour, Fuchoin Kazuki had departed to the US, leaving behind the signature of his love.

The bell.

Ban was sure that Kazuki had kept one with him, one by his hair, by his heart, always, always. But that never stopped Ban from dreaming about him...whenever he closed his eyes, the lovable "Yarnball" was always there. Everything that Ban looked at reminded him of him. The beautiful long haired man had been the best at seduction, knowing the game all too well.

When had he lost control of himself?

He wanted Kazuki to be only his...never anyone else's. He, at one point tried to murder Jubei...and Kazuki had never quite forgiven him yet. But it's very easy to fall into the web of seduction that the String Master had carefully tied around Ban and Jubei...

Just thinking about him made Ban sick.

He had been so sure that the two were together, so relieved when Kazuki rid him of his fears by telling him that no, Jubei was just his close friend and guardian. The gentle kisses he had rained down Kazuki's skin...Ban touched his lips absently, still feeling the milky softness of the string master's delicate skin.

He had fallen hard, fallen too much, eventually pushed to the brink that their relationship was based on dominance and not enough love. Finally, Kazuki had left, giving Ban one last, tender kiss, and his bell.

Ban felt himself cry, but then soft arms seemed to wrap around him.

It's okay...I forgive you...I love you... Kazuki's gentle voice whispered in his ear, although Ban could only feel air, he felt as if Kazuki were there to remind him that he had someone else to love.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji said softly. "You're holding his bell again..." his voice etched with hurt, Ban could only get up and hug the sweet little Ginji, saying softly, "It's okay now, Ginji...he's forgiven me..."

Ginji nuzzled Ban's face, gently kissing his lips. The bell fell to the floor, the soft tinkling noise unheard.

* * *

The Bell 

A/N: Here's part 2;; once again, some very confusing things have entered my life, so I'll use Kazuki and Jubei to make you feel them...) Maybe I'll write Tosh/Kazu/Jubei and then some...I've been obsessed lately with Kazu/Shido and Ginji/Kazuki (waht??? x) Disclaimer: Don't own Getbackers, leave me be. x3

Warning: right. the day I don't write slash is the day that Kazuki says he hates Jubei...x3 which we know will never happen...

* * *

- Kazuki -

* * *

_Did I do the right thing?_

Kyoto seemed like a far place to go...it seemed even farther knowing that the one you treasured wasn't going to be with you. I fingered the bell in my hair, I had left one with Ban...

Ban... I sighed inwardly, it seemed that in the span of three years, Ban had found someone else. Raitei...Ginji.

Ginji-san was a nice person, and I couldn't blame Ban for falling for him...

Sure, I fled to the US when Ban's overprotectiveness was getting too much...hell, he even tried to kill Jubei...it was getting too much. But when I came back to Tokyo, just looking at the way Ban now held Ginji was heartbreaking. So Jubei suggested we take a vacation in Kyoto.

Jubei.

I just didn't understand it. Why does he have to like me? I've heard his voice, laced with love and affection, whenever he spoke to me. I've felt the soft touches he did while nursing me back to health. At first, I thought it was purely because he was my doctor and it was his job to make sure I didn't die.

But then...it grew stronger.

Humans are such complex creatures...we understand so little, yet we want to know so much...

Why aren't relationships like mine and Ban's accepted into society much? That I don't understand. If people could accept heterosexual relationships, then why couldn't they accept the fact of two guys wanting to love? I just...didn't understand it.

I trusted him with so much from the start, I never knew what was happening. I gave him my whole heart, body, mind and soul...just as he gave his to me. When Uryuu stepped into the picture, it grew more and more confusing. I almost felt glad when he decided to leave me and Jubei alone...

...then my heart fell for Ban.

There was something about him I couldn't ignore. Something that Jubei didn't have. Spending endless nights tossing and turning, and wondering what exactly did I feel for these men...and why did they have to love me? What did I have?

Everyone tells me I look like an angel, a doll...I don't want that. I just want to be called as I am. Kazuki. Not Yarnball, not Thread Spool, not even Ito No Kazuki. Just Kazuki...and I think I love Jubei because of that.

Jubei didn't use a nickname, neither did he place me on such a high pedestal that he was just protector and me, protected. It was just...us.

I smiled softly, when I felt those familiar arms wrap around me. The sense of protection and affection from my best friend and my protector...not quite my lover...yet...

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked him softly.

He kisses my forehead gently and says, "I don't know, Kazuki. I follow you, support you in everything that you do...so even if I don't believe this is right, only you can stop me...only you can tell me that this is wrong, that we should go back."

"mm...but...still, it hurts whenever I see them together..."

"You loved him once. It's natural."

"I know...but still..." He nuzzles my hair and I smile. It's not every day he decides to get affectionate on me.

Kazuki's bell shook softly in the air, and if one could hear it, it was almost pained...

I'm not over you yet, Mido-kun...I'll come back for you, I swear it...

His bell shook harder as the breeze ruffled his hair, the breeze from the open window of the train...Jubei's hold was protective on him, and he felt glad.

The mysteries of Ito No Kazuki's bells could never be solved. (including the greatest mystery of all...how the heck did the string get in there? X3)

But hopefully, the bell serves as a reminder of first love lost...

...and a hidden promise, a promise to return and claim what he has lost...

* * *

O W A R I ( end )

* * *

x3 hehe...please R&R....yes, this story's finished now... 


End file.
